


A Family Bonding Moment

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [33]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Road Trips, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Olicity and the rest of team arrow on a road trip to somewhere, having fun being crazy. (huckabear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Bonding Moment

“Where are we?” Thea yawned as she stretched her arms over her head and glanced out the window to see nothing by blue skies and wheat fields. She’d taken the back seat these next few hours, leaving the rest of the car to the others.

“Um…” Felicity hummed from the passenger’s seat as she glanced down at the map in her lap. “Just outside of Tulsa, Oklahoma.”

“How long have I been asleep?” Thea replied. “Weren’t we just in Missouri?”

“Yeah, well, Oliver likes to drive fast and I kinda wanted to make it to OKC before sunset, so, about two hours,” came Felicity’s answer as she glanced back at her future sister-in-law from behind her aviator sunglasses and smiled. “Besides, we’re coming up on our next kitschy location.”

Thea couldn’t help rolling her eyes. This road trip was all Felicity’s idea. _A family bonding moment_ , she’d called it. While Thea thought they got enough of that in the Bunker at night, this had turned into a far more enjoyable experience than she’d ever admit to. Besides, it was nice to see her brother happy again, especially after all they’d been through that year. So she’d gone along with Felicity’s plan to visit every “kitschy” tourist destination in the country expecting to find herself bored to death, but it had actually be a lot of fun.

They had crossed off almost every single state in the contiguous United States, leaving Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, California, and Oregon their final destinations. Thea’s favorite places had been Carhenge in Nebraska, the Jolly Green Giant in Nebraska, and the Leaning Tower in Illinois (which looked almost exactly like the one in Italy only a little more stable). As she shook her head and smiled, another glance out the window made her eyes zero in on a large blue object in the distance.

“Is that…?” she started to say, tilting her head to the side as she tried to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

“Yep,” Felicity proudly replied. “The Big Blue Whale!” 

From the driver’s seat, Oliver chuckled as he began to brake. Just to the right of historic Route 66, nestled on the edge of a small pond, Thea spotted it: the big blue whale Felicity had described only moments earlier. It looked like a large paper mache toy until they got closer and she realized it was about half the size of the pond with a little slide sticking out the side where the find would be.

Oliver pulled off the road and into the little gravel parking lot to the side of the attraction and shut off the engine. Felicity was the first one out of the car, bounding off toward the mouth of the whale. Thea hung back with her brother, enjoying the way the spunky blonde practically skipped inside, pulling off her oversized t-shirt to reveal a cute little black and pink polka dotted bikini beneath.

For a second, Thea’s eyes stuck to the myriad of scars that littered her back, side, and leg. Unlike Oliver, Felicity had embraced the painful reminders of her past, showing them off like a badge of honor. As she watched, Oliver followed his fiance’s example, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head before throwing it on the ground beside hers. It was a testament to how much the blonde had changed him. Although they both now had large, prominent scars, they chose to embrace them instead of hide them. It was their journey toward each other, a map that led them back to each other after so many things had gone wrong in their lives.

A smile crept onto Thea’s lips as she watched her brother grab his future wife from behind and swing her into his arms. Felicity’s high-pitched squeal followed by her melodious laughter was all Thea needed to bounce out of the car and follow them.


End file.
